


Master me

by cadkitten



Series: Master Me Universe [1]
Category: 12012, Alice Nine
Genre: Anal Sex, Cumshot, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Rimming, Violence, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-26
Updated: 2008-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shou makes a mistake, slips up and does something he knows he isn't allowed to do. Wataru knows and he'll give punishment as he sees fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asobi_for_fun](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=asobi_for_fun).



> All capitalization after a certain point is there for a reason. I am not an idiot that doesn't know how to use capitals. Please realize that it is a significant part of the Master/slave relationship. Thank you.  
> For asobi_for_fun who requested this off jrock_ffrequest.  
> Also for 037: Tongue (y!weekly) and 0006: Subtle (prompt_rotation).  
> Wataru x Shou (12012 x alice nine.)  
> Smut, Kink, Master-Wataru, shysexyshou  
> 12012 practice room  
> sweet lovey-dovey end  
> rest of 12012 at end.  
> Note: All capitalization after a certain point is there for a reason. I am not an idiot that doesn't know how to use capitals. Please realize that it is a significant part of the Master/slave relationship. Thank you.  
> Song[s]: "Celestial Delinquent" by OLIVIA

I watch him, my breath caught in my throat. I can't quite get a grip on myself and he knows it. The look in his eyes tells me he knows. He moves toward me and my cheeks flush softly. I'm not even sure why I'm here. He told me to come, that's why I'm here. I sigh softly, almost inaudibly, as he comes to stand just inches from me, his body so close I can feel the heat radiating from it. All I can think is that I want more, that I need more than this. I need him. I need him in me, on me, all over me. I need him to tie me up and show me what a naughty boy I've been for what I did last night. That's why I'm here, I know it is. He always knows when I pleasure myself in the middle of the night. I'm not supposed to. I'm supposed to call him and let him come over and deal with it instead.

He shifts closer, his hand slipping into my hair and yanking my head back so that I'm looking directly into his eyes. "What'd you do this time, my dirty little whore?"

I stare up at him, my eyes wide and my breathing fast and harsh. I glance at the other band members, but they're all basically ignoring us. I whimper softly. "I masturbated last night. I'm so sorry... I just-"

He cuts me off, his fingers curling around my throat and squeezing. He knows I can't lose my voice; my voice is my life. Fear grips my heart and I wilt in his hands, tears welling in my eyes as I mentally beg forgiveness.

His blue eyes burn holes in my own and then he releases me just as I feel like I'm going to pass out. My throat doesn't hurt, but I reach up and rub absently at it anyway. His lips cover mine and his tongue is immediately in my mouth, delving deep into me, as if he thinks he can reach my soul through my mouth. I moan softly into the kiss and he pulls away, trailing his tongue down the side of my cheek. "What are you supposed to do when you get aroused, pet?"

I bow my head. "Call you."

"Call me, what?" His thigh nudges my legs apart and he presses hard against my groin. His voice isn't mean, just in command.

Instantly, i remember that i've forgotten an important part of our relationship. "Call You, Master."

He releases some of the pressure His thigh is putting on me and grunts softly. "Correct." He glances over His shoulder and eyes the others. "Leave us for a few minutes, will you?"

Without hesitation, the rest of the band gets up and files out of the room. It's like they know His place and that it's over them as well. i swallow hard. They were my protection, my barrier against Him taking this too far, doing too much. But now they're gone and i'm left hanging in the wind, standing here with Him plastered to me. i take a gulp of air and try to steady my nerves.

He presses me harder against the wall and, for some reason, a moan slips from my lips. i'm so hard - aching for His body to teach me all that He knows, to show me my place. He steps back and i instantly kneel before Him, my hands folded neatly in my lap. "Touch Me."

i reach up, placing my hands on His thighs and sliding them inward, taking hold of His belt and undoing it. i unfasten His pants, dragging the zipper downward. He's hard already. i know just how to please Him and i lean up, taking His cock into my mouth and sucking eagerly. my lips tighten around His length as i slide my mouth up and down His hardened shaft. He tastes so good to me. Salty flesh with an undertone of the shower gel He uses. i moan around Him and He returns the sound with more volume than i had. His hips thrust forward and He buries His length in my throat. i don't choke; this is too familiar for me to not be able to take it.

my fingers skitter up His sides and then curve around to His ass and hold on tight, my short nails digging into the meaty flesh. He moans louder, His pleasure echoing off the walls around us. i stare up at Him, my gaze wanton, but my actions submissive.

Finally, He takes a handful of my hair and lifts me up by it. i do my best to stand as fast as He pulls so as to not rip out strands of my hair. The last time i didn't, my stylist had a hell of a time covering the bald patch. But He felt bad about it too, so i think He tries to make sure i can react fast enough now. i stand before Him, my head bowed in respect. His fingers caress my cheek and then He delivers a stinging slap. i don't cry out, knowing i'm not supposed to. He chuckles softly and then He's removing my clothing, leaving me standing bare before the world. my arousal is obvious and He ignores it, just as He always does.

i wait on what He wants, wait on His instruction. He turns me around, pushes me against the wall and pulls my hips back. He leans down and laps at my entrance, stimulating the nerve endings there and making me cry out His name. His tongue plunges into me; over and over the slick muscle penetrates me. It's like a small cock, pressing its way into my passage. i moan wantonly, knowing He wants to hear my pleasure loud and clear. It doesn't matter that we're probably being recorded. It doesn't matter that His band mates can probably hear us. All that matters is His tongue as it probes me.

And then He pulls away, His hands caressing my thighs and then lightly teasing my sac before He spits in His hand, rubs it over His length, and then presses His cock against my ass. i push back against Him, knowing it's a needy gesture, but not caring. He pinches my hip and then thrusts hard into me, ripping a scream from my throat. my voice echoes off the walls and i relish in it, loving how i sound when He makes me want Him like this.

He begins pounding into me, not waiting for me to adjust - just how i like it. The pain mixes so sweetly with the pleasure and i moan wantonly. His mouth attaches to my neck and He sucks hard enough to leave brutally colored marks there. i have a live tomorrow and He knows it. It's why He's doing it. i let Him, i even encourage Him, moaning softly and reaching back to hold His head to me. He feasts on me, marring my flesh with His precious marks.

i make little gasping squeak sounds as He shoves himself into me. Each one is progressively louder than the last. my head hits the wall, but i don't care, it doesn't matter. He rides me like i'm a pony and He's a Pro. Then His hand comes around and He starts stroking my cock in time with His thrusts. i know that means He's close. His free hand fists in my hair and pulls harshly. i cry out, spilling myself over His fingers at the sudden pain. He follows me over the edge, but He doesn't lose Himself inside me. Instead, He pulls out and shoots His load over my bare ass, rubbing it around with the head of His cock as He's still cumming.

He pulls away, leaving me there. i know it's not over yet, my punishment hasn't come yet... but it will.

i can hear Him zipping back up, His belt rattling as he fastens it. The door to the room clicks open and His voice summons the others back in. i stay where i'm at. i know moving would be a very bad idea. One of them gasps and i hear a soft "oh, god" from the taller one... i can't remember his name and i feel bad for it.

Wataru's hands are on me again, and then His tongue is lapping at His own release, right in front of all the others. He slaps my ass hard and then pulls up my pants, doing them back up from behind me.

He pulls me into his arms and I lean against him, my arms slipping around his waist and hanging on tight. I'm shaking a little from what we've just done, from knowing the others now understand our relationship. I can't look them in the eye, but I know I don't have to. They aren't my concern; they're his. My own band is my only concern and they have no idea... yet.

I nuzzle into his neck and he strokes my hair softly. "I love you, baby."

I smile, pressing myself to him as much as I can. "I love you, Wataru... so very much."

And that's just how it is. No matter who we become for things of a sexual nature, things are soft, dreamy... subtle, the rest of the time. It's just how we want it... how we like it.

**The End**  



End file.
